


Making Believe, Ballad of Graham and Jam

by M4ttintheH4t



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), The Whitewater Pact
Genre: Gay, Graham - Freeform, Inspired by Night In the Woods, Jam, M/M, The Whitewater Pact server, first nitw fic, jamham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4ttintheH4t/pseuds/M4ttintheH4t
Summary: An intro to Jam and Grahams friendship. Jam is my character, Graham belongs to H0tSauceHysteria. He's straight, but totally ships our characters.
Relationships: Jamham
Kudos: 2





	Making Believe, Ballad of Graham and Jam

Jam walked up to his pick-up, Graham not far behind. Rain and thunder rumbled down from the sky above Bright Harbor. Jam could feel the dark clouds looming from here, not just from the sky but from Graham as well. He unlocked the door, looking back to make sure his feline friend didn’t stumble. He’s fine but walking slowly. What was there to do about a bad night?  
Jam, a short guy with leathery bat ears pierced with gauges, unlocked his door and grumbled about the lack of power locks. He leaned over to pull the lock up on the passenger side. There was Graham again, sulking and soaking in the rain. He hopped in and Jam started the car. Graham slammed the door closed and narrowly missed his ear. His rectangular glasses were speckled with rain. He didn't wipe them as he usually did.  
“Careful dude, if ya hadn’t had that unfortunate encounter with a paper cutter, your ear would be stuck in the door.” Jam said, shivering, he started the car. “Aren't you cold, dork?”  
“I guess…” mumbled Graham.  
“Sorry if DooWop night wasn’t your thing, they play it well here.”  
“The music was fine.” Graham turned away to look out the window.  
Jam backed the car out and brushed Graham's shoulder as he took his arm off the back of the seat to turn down the curving road. Ooops. The radio, tuned to Jams elaborate transmitter setup(what else can ya do with a smartphone and an old car with just a radio), gently played “Memories of You” by the Oak Knots.

“...Your face beams  
In my dreams,  
Spite of all I do!  
Ev'rything  
Seems to bring  
Memories of you

Here and there…”

Jam cleared his throat. Why do him and I end in all these… situations. It's not fair. “So, you like the Grass Carhoppers? They really know how to play”  
“Yeah they were pretty good,” said Graham. The wipers slapped the rain away from the middle of the windshield.  
“Jeez I hope it doesn’t ice over tonight, I hate ice.”  
“Yeah…”  
Jam looked over as quickly as he safely could while driving down a straight part of the windy hill road that led to the highway. Graham looked utterly depressed, like a five year old that dropped their ice cream after a horrible day. Like someone giving up. What can I say to him that would make a difference? He doesn’t see me like that, I’m just his friend. But I care about him, I hate to see him like this. Id do anything to make him smile… and I’m completely useless to him.  
“Graham?”  
“Yeah?...”  
“I… I’m sorry.”  
“For what.”  
Jam made brief eye contact with his feline friend.  
“Im sorry,” repeated Jam. “I'm sorry I take you out of your comfort zone like this and drag you to all these parties and bars and crap. I want you to feel like you're having a good time and find someone you care about to date and everything.” Jam could feel tears welling up and he rubbed his nightmarish red eyes. Graham was looking at him again, speechless. Oh god I made it weird, guys dont say stuff like that to each other, why do I do that, why-  
Graham hugged Jam sideways, suddenly. The car veered somewhat and Jam corrected his steering, caught completely off guard. “Jeez, careful dude-“  
Graham was shaking, Jam’s shoulder was warm with Graham breathing heavily. He was crying.  
“Mfff mmff mmmmmmffff mff mfff…”  
Jam put an arm around Graham's shoulders on impulse. “Hey, hey, it's okay, calm down. What are you saying?” Graham was still muffled but Jam could make it out this time.  
“I'm sorry for not having fun when I should be… I dont know whats wrong with me.”  
“Graham… here, we’re almost at the highway.” Jam pulled onto a bare part of the shoulder next to the end of the winding road. It looked like an area unintentionally used for turning around after a wrong turn, but Jam’s pickup was the only car out here. He put it in park and could feel Graham’s tears soaking his shoulder a bit. He was sobbing hard, Jam didn't know what to do but hug him tightly. The wipers continued with a fwip fwip.  
“Dude, hey. It's okay, you don't have to have fun. It's not… mandatory or anything. I know you're going through a lot and depression… That's just how it do. It makes everything not fun. It's not your fault, it's just how it works.” Jam rubbed his back and held him close. “I feel that way too… more than i like to admit. But i still go out ‘cuz what good will sitting at home do? I can only smoke so much weed…” Jam paused before continuing.  
“Its okay Graham, its alright.”  
“No, it's not. There’s something wrong with me…”  
“Graham, listen here.” Jam looked him in the eyes, gently holding his face up. “There’s nothing wrong with you. You need help, but you’re not broken. You’re a wonderful caring friend, and I wouldn’t have you any other way. I… care about you alot, just the way you are.”  
Graham made a face like a little kid. “You... really think so?”  
Jam touches his cheek and wipes away some tears. “I know so.”  
He laid back on Jams shoulder, still a bit awkward with Graham being much taller, but they held each other till Graham's breathing was normal.  
Jam couldn’t help noticing his shampoo sitting like this. It smelled wonderful, like coconut and old spice and paperback books…  
He smells wonderful… I shouldn’t enjoy this so much but I can't help it. I'm only a human bat after all.  
“Graham, you okay?”  
“Yeah… this is nice. You smell… better than I thought.”  
“Hah, you do too actually… I thought you were joking about Bright Spice.”  
“Nope.” Graham sniffled and rubbed his nose.  
“Ive got some tissues somewhere in the back,” said Jam reaching back behind the seat. Graham sat up and cleaned his glasses.  
“Here, ya go. No worries, dude. Music makes me tear up in here fairly often. That or the weed.” Graham chuckled and took care of his nose. The two friends made eye contact and felt something pulling them closer. Graham's eyes were a shocking blue, Jam wasn't used to seeing them without the glasses.  
“I guess we should head home now…” said Jam.  
“Yeah, soon anyway.” said Graham. Thunder rumbled over the radio as it continued to play the Oak Knots.  
Jam, what is happening. This can't be real. He’s drunk. This is all in your head.  
“Umm, Graham?”  
“Yes Jam?”  
“You're still pretty drunk.”  
“Heh yeah…” Graham is looking at my lips. What.  
“Do… you want… umm. Oh jeez.”  
“What's wrong Jam? You don't get nervous much.” Graham reached out and touched Jam’s cheek. Jam could feel his face flush.  
“Graham.” Don't make me say it...  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want to... kiss me?” Jam reached up and hugged Graham's neck a little. Graham leaned closer and hugged Jam tightly.  
Then he pulled back, his face close.  
No way. Holy crap, hes gonna kiss me, he wants to, he-  
“Of course I don’t.” stated Graham.  
“Umm… what?” sputtered Jam. The wipers slapped the rain away. Fwip fwip.  
”Im straight, you dork. I'd never feel that way. Well maybe I would,” he said, pointing to his chest. “But this is a dream.”  
“What?” Fwip fwip.  
“Kiss me Jam. I know you want to.”  
“What.” Fwip fwip.  
“Aww, you're so cute when you're confused.”  
Graham leaned in and-

“Ahhh!”  
Jam fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.  
What.  
The.  
Eff.  
Was that?  
The cold wood floor of Jams apartment brought reality swooping in with winter air from the cracked window.  
“Dang… it’s cold.” Jam got up and shut the window, not remembering that he left it open the night before. He crossed his arms as he walked back to bed and got back under the covers.  
“Brrrr.”  
Some oldies radio played more Oak Knots softly.

“I'm making believe that you're in my arms  
though I know you're so far away  
Making believe I'm talking to you,  
wish you could hear what I say  
And here in the gloom of my lonely room  
we're dancing like we used to do  
Making believe is just another way of dreaming,  
so till my dreams come true…”

Jam eyed his weed pipe, stuffed it with fluffy green herbs and lit it up for a long toke. Sounds about right, Ella. Sounds about right.  
He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, unsure if Graham was truly in a sadder state than he was. But of course he is, and he’s gonna do everything he can to help anyway. Even if it kills him a little inside.  
“I’m too nice… ugh it's barely 5 am,” Jam muttered.  
Listening to the gentle crooning, Jam drifted back to sleep with pipe in hand.

“...I'll whisper "Good night", turn out the light, and kiss my pillow  
Making believe it's you.”


End file.
